Siege Of Orgrimmar Trailer
A chest is wheeled out in a chest to Garrosh Hellscream, standing in the excavation site in Ponyville. Garrosh Hellscream says: Hmmmm, it thirsts! Garrosh Hellscream says: Bring it to the pools! Garrosh walks past the fight between Garrosh's Horde and the Ponies, Horde and Alliance. Twilight Sparkle appears! From a shroud of mist. Twilight Sparkle: Enough! Twilight Sparkle says: You have run rampant for far too long, Hellscream! But that stops now! Garrosh Hellscream' says:' Mwahahahaha, step aside Pony, you confront a force beyond reckoning. Twilight Sparkle says: Your father dabbled in powers beyond reckoning. Where is he now? Garrosh Hellscream yells: AAAAAARRGGHHH! A fight breaks out, Garrosh is physically stronger, but Twilight Sparkle has magic, so it's all good. Garrosh charges and swings Gorehowl but embeds it in the wooden planks below. Twilight Sparkle uses her magic, only for Garrosh to punch it back! Twilight Sparkle then attempts to blast Garrosh back with magic AGAIN, but Garrosh is too powerful, and Twilight Sparkle slides back along the planks. Garrosh roars again, and swings at Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle catches the blow, and forms a quick disarming maneuver. Gorehowl slides past Twilight Sparkle Garrosh doesn't like this, not one bit, Twilight Sparkle looks up, only to see Garrosh's first coming towards her. Garrosh punches her in the face! Twilight Sparkle falls off the plank, she's about to hit the water when she ninja jumps upwards and returns the blow with an upward strike on Garrosh's jaw. Twilight Sparkle' says:' I have fought beside the Trolls, Tauren, Forsaken, Orec and others, you are nothing like them! As Twilight Sparkle launches herself in the air, to perform a final magic blow. However Garrosh leaps aside, and Twilight Sparkle gets her hoof stuck in the planks. Garrosh grabs a nearby chain and whips it round at Twilight Sparkle. Garrosh Hellscream yells: They are no longer a part of my new Horde! Garrosh then uses the chain to pull Twilight Sparkle to him, impaling her on Gorehowl. Twilight Sparkle' says:' Orec will... hear of this... My dear will come... And the others... they will... come for you Garrosh Hellscream says: Yes! I'm counting on it Vision of many ships coming for Garrosh, Horde, Alliance, Mercenaries, Pony, UNSC, Pooki, Booty Bay and all other associated hanger ons. Garrosh Hellscream says: The armies of the world will come for me, and within my fortress they will face all the terrible creatures I have wrought, the boundless power I have mastered. And one by one they will fall at my feet. Any who would rise against my new Horde will be impaled upon the spires of Orgrimmar! Garrosh Hellscream says: You Ponies try to bury your hate and your anger, but such power cannot be contained. Garrosh Hellscream yells: It must be unleashed! Garrosh breaks open the chest, showing The Banner's beating heart, Twilight Sparkle watches saddened, as a butterfly turns the colour of the banner, and then turns to dust. Twilight Sparkle' says:' A time will come, when you will answer for your crimes! Garrosh Hellscream yells: I answer to no one! Garrosh tips the chest into the waters. A massive vortex of evil banner energies erupts from the pool, making a terrible mess of the place. Garrosh walks along the planks as the massive Banner explosion takes place behind him. Garrosh Hellscream says: All who challenge me will burn in the fires of my hatred!